A conventional communication cable typically includes a number of insulated conductors that are twisted together in pairs and surrounded by an outer jacket. Crosstalk or interference often occurs because of electromagnetic coupling between the twisted pairs within the cable or other components in the cable, thereby degrading the cable's performance. Also, as networks become more complex and have a need for higher bandwidth cabling, reduction of cable-to-cable crosstalk (alien crosstalk) becomes increasingly important.
To abate crosstalk between the cable's wire pairs, a large crossweb separator is usually added to the cable core to provide the required electrical isolation between the wire pairs to reduce interference. Conventional cables also often require tight twist lays on the conductor pairs to reduce pair-to-pair noise coupling. Such use of large insulated conductors, large separators, and tight pair lays, however, significantly increases the overall size of the cable.
Shielding layers are often used to reduce crosstalk. Conventional shielding layers for electrical cables typically include a continuous conductive material that is wrapped around the cable's core of twisted conductor pairs to isolate electromagnetic radiation from the core and also protect the core from outside interference. While a continuous conductive sheet is effective at containing any electromagnetic radiation inside the core, any cable using such a sheet must provide for grounding due to varying potentials in the line. Therefore, a need exists for a shielding wrap that can maintain its shielding properties while also eliminating the need for grounding.